


Divide and Conquer

by WinterTigerWrites



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Fucking, Fight Sex, Gags, Gay, Gentle Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Making Love, Master/Slave, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTigerWrites/pseuds/WinterTigerWrites
Summary: Princi gets separated into his loving side and his dominant side and they wanted to prove who  is better. Baldi is going to be the judge of that.
Relationships: Baldi & Principal of the Thing (Baldi's Basics), Baldi/Principal of the Thing (Baldi's Basics)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

"Darling… wake up please… I need you to get up, baby. Please?"

Baldi groaned softly at the soft but persistent voice, barely opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw the blurry outline of his husband. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Hey, baby, no. I need you up. There is something I need from you."

Baldi sat up and rubbed his eyes. He wants a grouchy riser luckily but, when he looked at the clock, and saw that it was 3 am… he was a little more reluctant to actually wake up fully. He reached for his glasses and put them on before looking back to the voice. His husband stood there in his sleep outfit with a soft smile.

"Well, hello, Sleeping Beauty. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I am… what did you need?"

His eyes finally focused and saw his husband in full view. Only his right eye was lit up and tearing.

"Oh! Is your eye okay? You aren't tearing up from the other one…"

That woke Baldi right up, worried. Usually the tears were a sign that Princi was healthy. So it was bad when they stopped.

"I'm completely fine but… you see… I woke up because… well…"

Princi leaned forward and pulled Baldi into a kiss, soft and gentle. Baldi was surprised at first but he realized that Princi must have just had a bad dream or woke up randomly and missed him.

Baldi pushed into the kiss as well, humming and smiling into it. He felt himself be pushed back and onto the bed. He pulled back and giggled. He knew that he was in for a wild night right then and there and he wasn't gonna complain. He did notice that Princi was being very gentle. Not unusual but not always expected

"I go to take a piss and you start without me? What the fuck, man?"

Baldi opened his eyes when he heard another voice come from the bathroom. He pushed Princi off and shot up immediately to see… another Princi standing there in the same sleep outfit. This one had only his left eye lit and tearing. Baldi got off the bed and looked at the both of them. Right Princi, or RP got up from the ground and dusted himself off, while Left Princi, or LP, looked at RP with a glare.

"You are so brash. You don't need to have a swear word litter every sentence that comes out of your mouth."

"Shut up, you pompous prick! We had a fucking deal to wake him up together!"

"You took too long and I wanted my baby to wake up without you getting in the way."

"Your baby?! He is mine, fucker!"

"STOP!! BOTH OF YOU!!"

The two Princies looked at Baldi, who had yelled to get their attention. RP was standing perfectly with his hands clasped in front of him with a wide smile and excited eyes while LP was standing, staring, with hands on his hips, and with a hungry look in his eyes as they checked Baldi up and down.

"What is going on here?"

"I was able to break away from that fucker.

"I was pushed out of my own head by a rude, caveman."

Baldi sighed and put his face in his hand, trying to get his sleepy brain to register everything.

"Princi…"

"Yes, darling?"

"Yeah, doll?"

"Okay… uh… You. Right Princi. What are you guys doing separated?"

"Uh well… Original Princi had a very fun dream where there were two of him making love to you-"

"We both wanted to fuck you into the mattress in different ways and so we separated to see who you liked better."

Baldi immediately flushed hard and sand to the ground where he was originally standing. His face was bright and his gaze was blank. This was an amazing opportunity…

"Well… how did both of you want to do this?"

RP walked forth and pulled Baldi up with a gentle hand. He stroked Baldi's cheek and rested his hand under his chin, tilting it up to lock eyes. His voice was sweet and light.

"I wanted to make slow, gentle love to you while worshiping you with the respect you deserve, sweetheart. Given you all the live and attention you want. Cherish your sounds and the feeling of being together. Remind to you that I am lucky to simply be near you, and how much I love you"

Baldi melted into the touch, cheeks pink, before he was pulled away from him and slammed into the wall, getting the air knocked out of him. He was pinned. LP had one hand pinning Baldi's wrists and the other was at his throat. His voice was rough but charming

"And I wanted to fuck you until you forgot everything but my cock inside you. Would have filled you up and marked you to claim you. Choke you on my cock and feed you my cum like you haven't eaten in days. Degrade you until you are nothing but my cute little cock whore, begging for more."

Baldi squeaked as this was said to him, face flushing red and eyes going wide. Blair quickly realized that he was getting overwhelmed and he called out their safeword.

"Detention!"

LP immediately pulled back and Baldi was free to breath. RP also didn't approach him, knowing that Baldi can get over-flustered easily.

Baldi gave himself a minute to catch his breath and calm down before turning to the two Princies.

"Okay. How about this. You will both use me-"

LP smirked.

"-and love me-"

RP smiled.

"-how you want together. I will choose who I like better at the end. Sounds good?"

They both nodded and Baldi hummed, knowing who was really in control here. There was just horny mutts and they both wanted him. So give them what they want and maybe Baldi will have some extra fun as well. He walked over to the bed and laid back with a smile. He called out their start word. He was ready.

"Ruler."


	2. Chapter 2

LP approached first, RP sighing at that but let him go first. He was a gentleman after all. He simply sat in a chair in the corner of the room, waiting for his turn. LP pulled Baldi's chin up to look him in the eyes, other hand on his lower back. Baldi gulped, blush immediately settling on his face.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you, doll? Be careful and slow? Would you really want that? Or do you want to be fucked into the mattress as you beg for mercy?"

LP was only wearing boxers, as was RP, while Baldi was wearing his favorite pastel green sweater and blue flowy pants. His little slut couldn't be wearing more clothing than him. That was just rude of him.

"Aren't you being disrespectful? Wearing this much clothing… You just want to make me angry, don't you? How rude."

"N-no, sir! Of course not!"

He pushed Baldi off the bed, not caring when he fell.

"Get off your ass and strip. Now."

Baldi got to his feet, pulling off his sweater and pants in record time, left in boxers as well. He stopped for a moment and was pulled back on to the bed. LP didn't want himself to rush to the finish line. He pushed Baldi into the bed and hovered over him. He lent down and started to kiss and nip all around Baldi's neck. Baldi started to whimper, shuttering.

"Awww, my baby boy~ Do you like that? I'm marking you as my own. No one is allowed to touch you. They do and they will pay for it. You know, that I will protect you from other people. You are mine after all. My property."

"Your pro-property… of course, sir… N-no one e-else's…"

LP smirked and bir down hard into Baldi's sweet spot, a reward.

"For being a good boy."

Baldi moaned out, back arching and pushing their chests together. Neither of them were very large guys… Baldi was honestly bigger then Princi. But it was just way too hot to see the thinner man take control to take it for himself.

"Th-thank you, sir…"

LP pressed a rough kiss into the other's mouth before pulling away, chuckling when he heard his cutie whimper at the loss of attention.

"Don't worry, kitten… I'll be right back."

LP got up and went to their closet to grab a few things from their box of toys. He came back with a ring gag, handcuffs, and a bullet vibrator with a strap. Baldi gasped when he saw the toys, gulping. LP restrained Baldi first, the handcuffs were their heavy duty ones, the ones that do damage if you pull them too much. Then he picked up the gag.

"Say Ahhh~"

Baldi kept his mouth closed for a second before opening it as far as he could. The ring fit in and was big enough that if LP wanted to fit his little angel's throat, he would meet no resistance. For now though, LP pulled down Baldi's boxers, forgetting them once they left his hand. He wrapped the remote controlled bullet around Baldi's cock, pressed right against the sensitive underside.

"Now. You can't cum until I tell you to. Can you do that for me, doll?"

Baldi nodded, not trusting his voice.

LP nodded and set Baldi on his lap as he sat on the bed. He took the remote and immediately turned in on half intensity. Baldi groaned out letting LP hear all of his sounds. His held Baldi close, kissing his neck and biting and sucking to leave marks. Baldi was shaking, his dick bouncing with his heart beat as he was rapidly approaching finish.

He felt something in his mouth, LP's fingers. Long and soft. He did as well as he could in coating them with the ring gag, huffing, and shivering. LP smirked and pulled them out when they were wet, going down and starting to press his entrance to open Baldi up.

First one finger, making Baldi jump and shutter. Then soon a second one, starting to scissor as he felt Baldi's walls tighten around him. He hummed, licking his lips. He turned the toy up to the highest intensity and Baldi sucked in as much breath as he could, panting.

"You are going to be so pretty wrapped around my dick. But first… I want you to cum for me baby."

Baldi squeezed his eyes shut as he was getting closest to the edge and then the toy just… stopped. It was pulled off his dick, without being able to finish. His cock was twitching, red, leaking. But throughout his protest, he heard a dark laugh.

"I lied, doll. You won't be finishing until you become my personal cum dumpster."

Baldi whined, tearing up from the edging. He shivered in the other's lap, trying to swallow with the gaga in his mouth. He was pulled off LP's lap and laid down on the bed, his head hanging off of it. He looked up as well as he could and saw that LP was starting to take off his boxers, his cock not in much better condition then Baldi's. Baldi started at it and started to salivate.

He tried to use his restrained hands to pull LP forward but he simply smacked his hands away.

"Impatient little whore. You really want this cock, huh? You want me to choke you with my cock, don't you? I know you do. Now be a good boy to your Daddy and swallow everything I give you."

LP pushed towards and buried himself inside of Baldi's throat in one thrust. He saw Baldi's throat bulge as his cock was pushed in. Baldi started to shutter and choke, his throat squeezing around LP. He groaned out and held Baldi's head. He pulled out and thrust back in, hard. Baldi gagged on his cock, eyes rolling up.

LP started a brutal rhythm, Baldi only able to breath for a split second before he was choking again. LP watched as his cock bulged his angel's throat. He felt close to the edge and snapped his hips forward, cumming in his baby's throat.

Baldi choked and shivered, pulling away and sitting up to swallow best he could without the risk of it going up his nose. He felt the ring gag be pulled off and he could finish swallowing. He was pulled back into LP's chest, a sharp grin on his face.

"We aren't done yet, sweetcheeks. You need to feel the true ecstasy that is my cock, ramming inside you."

"Oh I know, Daddy~ Please… ruin me…"

LP chuckled, pulled Baldi up into a bruising kiss, his tongue exploring his mouth thoroughly. He tasted himself on the other as well as a mixture of coffee and toothpaste. Baldi was like a drug to Princi. He needed more… right now.

LP took off the handcuffs and set them aside. He picked up the bullet vibe again with a chuckle. He had Baldi lay on his stomach, head on the pillows.

"Now… you will not be cuming until I tell you do. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy…"

"Good boy~"

LP chuckled and pressed the vibe into the other, pressing it to sit right against Baldi's prostate. He shivered at the feeling of the cold metal inside him. Soon he felt the other against him. He was still slicked up from the deepthroat and Baldi was stretched enough. LP didn't hesitate. He licked his lips and pushed in hard, fully sheathed in one motion.

Baldi cried out, panting. He was starting to tear up.

"Wait… h-hang on…"

LP chuckled and didn't listen. He immediately turned on the vibe to full power. He started to pull out and thrust back in very quickly. Baldi felt his breath catch and his eyes rolled up, the tears going full force now. His body was being so overstimulated that it was almost too much… almost.

"Such a tight little hole for me… you were made for my dick. Made to be mine. Made to be owned and used by me and me alone."

LP huffed out, his hands gripping and bruising Baldi's hips. One of said hands moved up to wrap around Baldi's neck and squeezed, cutting off the air and the gasping and moaning from the other. Baldi tried to grasp for air but was only allowed to breath when he was red in the face.

LP felt the vibe inside of Baldi slip under his cock and knew he was finishing soon. He leaned forward and bit down on Baldi's neck, leaving a large bruise, as he emptied his hot seep beep inside Baldi without warning. Baldi froze up, feeling the burning sensation inside him. He shook and tensed up, trying to milk very last drop of cum out of LP. He huffed, blissed out stime on his face.

"Please… I need to cum… it hurts."

"Do I look like I'm done with you, slut?"

LB pulled out of the other, watching as cum ran out of the other's ass. He licked his lips and got up from the bed, leaving the intense vibe still inside of Baldi.

"You can cum… once I count to 25. Okay?"

"Y-yes sir…"

LB left Baldi's line of sight for a moment and came back up behind him with a very familiar sound of a ruler smacking their hand. Baldi tested up and shook.

"The r-ruler… please don't…"

"You have been bad, Baldi. You failed. And you need to be punished. 25 hits. Then you will be set free. Do I make myself clear?"

"Princi-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

Baldi gulped and nodded, trying to calm down even with the vibe going ham on his prostate. LB pulled his arm up and brought it down right on Baldi's ass.

"1."

And again...

"2."

And again…

"3."

Over and over again. The heavy ruler came down on Baldi's ass, thighs, and back. By the time they got to 20, Baldi was a puddle of tears and drool. He was flushed and his eyes were unfocused. He shivered, his cock cherry red and leaking a steady stream. LB spoke and Baldi strained his brain to listen and understand what he was saying.

"Why don't you count the last 5. You mess up. We start over. Completely."

"Y-yes… s-s-sir…"

Smack

"O-one!"

Smack

"T-Two!"

Smack Smack

"Th-Three! F-F-Four!"

Smack

"F-F…"

He gasped softly and gulped, trying to wrap his head around the number he was missing.

"F-Five!!"

"Good boy… now…"

LB took hold of Baldi's neglected cock and stroked it hard once.

"Cum."

Baldi's vision went white and his back arched, crying out as he finally came. He got it all over his chest and the bed and once his body had stopped convulsing, he went limp, nearly passing out. LP picked him up and started to clean him up, RP getting up to change the sheets and reset the room for when Baldi was less blissed out.

LP smiled down at his baby as he cleaned him up, making sure he didn't pass out. He kissed Baldi's forehead and hummed his favorite little tune.

"I'm proud of you, darling. You did so well. Try not to fall asleep, please. We aren't done with you tonight."

Baldi was on the verge of sleep but a kiss brought him back up to mostly full consciousness. Baldi smiled, not saying anything, as his throat hurt, and watching LP tenderly clean him up.

"I thought you were the side that didn't care about my well being?"

"I want my doll healthy for when I want to use him as a cock sleeve."

"There's my big boy."

They kissed once more and Baldi was brought back to the bed. This time it was RP's turn to stand next to him and LP took a seat, enjoying the view.


End file.
